One Wish
by cassandrcarol
Summary: [OneShot][Drabbleish]A genie. That’s what I need. But I don’t need three wishes, I need one. Yet, love in all it's entierty is beautiful. Full summary inside.[Sorta mystery]


**One Wish**

**Summary: A genie. That's what I need. But I don't need three wishes, I need one. Love is complicated. Love is evil in ways death cannot even match. Love is confusing. Love is itself in every way; you just can't live without it. In the most difficult and dark times, love is what lights the way. Love only grows stronger with time. Love in all its entirety is beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR or Ray J. Got it? Good.**

Have you ever wanted to do something, but don't know how? Well that's the moment I'm having now. It's hard to accomplish such a difficult task while wanting to see the reaction.

_As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first  
It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know  
We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room  
Cause, we couldn't be alone  
_

A genie. That's what I need. But I don't need three wishes, I need one. One wish, but I don't know what it would be. For a simple 'yes', for me not to piss in my pants, for me not to blush like mad, to just finally have her to myself. That's right, her. I'm not gay for Christ's sake. You'd think with magic I could do this with the swish and flick of a wand. But it's not that simple, it takes lots of planning. It has to be perfect, I know I sound like a girl, but it's true. You have to make sure she'll like every aspect of what you're planning. Otherwise, well, you're fucked; at least in my world.

_See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt  
Back then we were in school; and that's your favorite excuse  
Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you  
Listen and don't trip  
I think I need a bottle with a genie in it  
Here's my wish list_

I went out to buy the ring last week. I tell you, with a mouth like mine, it's hard to keep this to myself. I hadn't even told my family or my best friend. When I saw the ring, I knew it was for her. I know she's not the type of girl for that kind of stuff, but you gotta do what you gotta do right? I just hope this all works out.

_First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one_

I had the reservations also. I was standing in front of the mirror in Harry's flat, fixing myself up. I was wearing a blue button down shirt with blue jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. I was fingering the key to my future in my jean pocket. Harry had been standing behind me telling me positive things before I apparated to our flat. About five minutes later, Ginny gave the thumbs up through the fire and off I went.

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time_

Before I tell you what happened, I should probably tell you my opinion of a certain thing called love. I know you don't care, but love is square one of a relationship. When I looked up love, it said; A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness. A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance. An intense emotional attachment, as for a pet or treasured object. A person who is the object of deep or intense affection or attraction; beloved. Often used as a term of endearment. An expression of one's affection.

_If I had one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish  
One wish, one wish, one wish_

Love is when there's that one special girl that you can't stop thinking about. She's why you wake up every morning, why you stand up for her, why you live. Love is when that certain person walks into a room your eyes are on her. When you hold her hand they fit perfectly. When you hug her, it's like completing a puzzle piece that had been wanting completion. Love is complicated. Love is evil in ways death cannot even match. Love is confusing. Love is itself in every way; you just can't live without it. In the most difficult and dark times, love is what lights the way. Love only grows stronger with time. You have to work for it. Love in all its entirety is beautiful. Entirety is the state of being entire or complete; wholeness. That is our love feels like.

_Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in  
If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho  
Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me  
So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe  
I swear if I lose a second chance with you  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic  
I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick  
Here's my wish list_

Of course, there are other words for love like affection, devotion, fondness, infatuation. These nouns and more describe two people being attracted to each other. Not just physically, but mentally too. Love is the most intense Affection is a less ardent and more unvarying feeling of tender regard Devotion is earnest, affectionate dedication and implies selflessness Fondness is strong liking or affection Infatuation is foolish or extravagant attraction, often of short duration Of course, other people have other words or and different definitions because everyone's love is unique. It's different. The connection between one person and another is different from the next. Through thick and thin, it survives, becoming stronger with every battle it faces.

_First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up  
Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one_

She looked absolutely beautiful that day. I couldn't believe it. She was beautiful everyday but today, she out shone herself. She was wearing a chestnut brown dress that reminded me of the color of her eyes, and black heels. I had managed to tell her how stunning she looked, then she blushed and said thank you. We still blushed. We loved each other and we still did because of our love. We don't blush because were embarrassed; we blush because of our love for each other.

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time  
If I had one wish_

When we got to the restaurant, we ordered our food and kept the conversation going. When we finished eating, we walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. We got in to the car and drove to our favorite place; the beach. The beach is where she and I shared our first everything. I had always loved the beach, it made me feel so happy inside every time my feet would grind the sand, feel the salty wind whip through my hair. I don't know why the beach had this effect, but now, it's my favorite place, and I'm here, hand in hand, with my favorite person in the world.

_I don't even know how we ended upon this road  
And, even though we are grown, Girl I just want you to know_

We sat down on a sand dune. I told her I needed to tell her something important. She lifted her chestnut eyed gaze to my ocean blue eyes. I had said;

"I love you with all my heart, ever since I was eleven. I believe love is when there's that one special person that you can't stop thinking about. Their why you wake up every morning, why you stand up for her, why you live and breathe. Love is when that certain person walks into a room your eyes are on them and them only. When you hold their hand it fits perfectly in yours. When you hug them, it's like completing a puzzle piece that had been wanting completion. Love is complicated. Love is evil in ways death cannot even match. Love is confusing. Love is itself in every way; one just can't live without it. In the most difficult and dark times, love is what lights the way. Love only grows stronger with time. You have to work for it. Love in all its entirety is beautiful. Entirety is the state of being entire or complete; wholeness. I feel whole and complete with you. You're my one and only." I had gotten down on one knee; she brought her hands to her mouth and gaped, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time_

Here I am, three years later with twin girls and a boy, and another girl on the way. I love them all with my entire heart, including her. The sun started to creep up from behind the mountains and set on her skin. Her skin was glowing a golden brown. Feeling the heat, she woke and eased into my ocean blue eyes as my gaze bore into her chestnut brown eyes. She smiled to herself and said,

"I love you, Ronald Billus Weasley."

Then I replied,

"I love you too, Hermione Jane Granger."

**Please leave a review on your way out!**

**Cassie**


End file.
